Rainbow After The Storm
by wolfs'angel
Summary: How will John, Virgil, and Alan survive a mad man's quest for a fortune, and who is hidden in Thunderbird 2's closet?


This is a one shot, with sequels to follow. Don't worry "Song Bird" is still in progress, but this story couldn't wait. I own none of them except for Victoria, (and Jack and his uncle unfortunately. ) Hope you like it, enjoy!! Please review!

* * *

The small car raced down the small dirt road bouncing roughly through deep holes followed closely by a large 4x4 truck. The truck bumped the car several times trying to run it off the road. Finally the truck hit the car in such a way that it spun out and ended up stuck sideways in the deep ditch. The truck came to a halt a few feet away and the driver jumped out. Walking over he yanked the car's door open. Reaching in the man snatched the young woman out and slammed her against the car.

Pinning her there his face within inches of hers he snarled, "Where do you think you're going, Victoria? You're mine and always will be."

The young woman, hair black as night and flashing cobalt eyes, stared back defiantly, "I belong to no one, especially not you, Jack. I never will."

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously, "We'll see," he dragged her away from the car and into his truck. "In fact we are going to take care of that right now, you WILL marry me tonight, or they can bury you next to your dearest daddy."

Victoria struggled, kicking and hitting, but to no avail. At his statement of 'marry' she looked at him startled and then began fighting again even as he drove away with her in his truck.

* * *

John ran a tired hand through his hair. This rescue had been especially hard. The fire had broken away twice and had destroyed most of the park. Fortunately camping season was not fully in swing yet and only one person had been lost. But they had been fighting the flames for fifteen hours now. The fire department had finally said that they could take over at this point and had thanked all of them profusely for their help. John cast a glance toward Scott and saw that he was still in deep conversation with the fire chief. Sighing he turned and followed Virgil and Alan into Thunderbird 2. They gathered in the medical area to assess themselves and each other for injuries.

Virgil winced when he saw how tired his brothers were. "Maybe we should lie down for a bit before trying to head home, I feel pretty beat myself and I don't want to risk crashing my Thunderbird. No Alan you can't fly her either. We all need some rest first. I'll talk to Scott, go ahead and get cleaned up some and lay down." With that he turned and headed back out to find Scott.

Alan had opened his mouth to offer but closed it after Virgil shot him down, and even he had to admit he was having trouble standing up. As if to prove the point John reached out and steadied him when he swayed backwards.

John put his arm around Alan and helped him toward the sleeping beds in the back, "Come on sprout we can hold each other up till we get there." John grinned tiredly down at his baby brother.

To tell the truth John had already been planning to talk to Scott about them all resting too, but Virgil beat him to it. He hoped Scott would see the sense of it. He was pretty sure he would since he had seen Scott swaying a little himself; it terrified him to think of his big brother in that thing and going who knows how fast in his state. Just as he got Alan settled in one of the bunks and was climbing in another, he heard the door swish open and was relieved to see both of his brothers coming toward him.

* * *

Scott leaned heavily against the wall just inside sick bay and waited while Virgil locked Thunderbird 2 down. He had already locked his bird down. As soon as Virgil was finished and he had seen all of his brothers safely resting then he himself would sack out for a couple of hours. He had already contacted Dad and he had acknowledged the sense in their plan. Promising to call them with awake up call in two hours he had wished them good rest before signing off. Scott turned as Virgil drug himself into the sick bay. He reached out and grabbing Virgil's arm directed him to the nearest bunk. Virgil literally fell into it and was asleep before Scott could cover him up. After Scott had checked on his other two brothers, who were out completely, he dropped into the bunk beside the door, just in case he thought as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Outside the firemen had completely put out the fire and were packing things up. One of them tapped his chief on the shoulder before pointing towards the two ships. "Are they okay?"

Tom turned and after glancing where Bill was pointing he nodded, "Yeah they're just going to rest before trying to get home."

Bill nodded, "Good I can't believe how hard they worked today. They did more than most of us out there was able to do, they deserve some rest. Should we stick around and guard them until they are ready to leave?"

Tom shook his head, "I know I've never seen anything like it. No Scott said that they would lock everything down and that we should go home and get some rest. Still trying to help us, man they're something else."

Bill chuckled, "I know I won't ever forget it or what they've done for us and the world. I still feel bad just leaving them here unguarded, but I would like to get home before my boys go to bed they leave for camp in the morning. I wish I could thank them again for the fire and thinking about us now." He and Tom made their way back over to their truck and after a last glance they boarded and headed home.

* * *

Victoria slumped against the seat exhausted after trying to escape Jack. Closing her eyes she tried to rest up for the moment her chance of escape would come again. She had barely closed her eyes when Jack cursed softly and slammed on brakes. Thankfully she had put her seat belt on or she would 

have been thrown against the dash. Turning to Jack she glared at him, "Why did you do that? What's the matter with you?" she looked out the windshield to where Jack was staring and gasped.

In a large clearing the smoldering ruins of what had once been a camping park, smoking ruins of the little cabins stood like skeletons in the fading light, but, it was the two huge ships that got her attention the most. "International Rescue." She whispered.

Jack just stared for a moment before a smile began to slowly form on his lips. Reaching over he opened the glove box and pulled out a small pistol, checking to make sure it was fully loaded he switched off the safety and drove his truck over behind some tall bushes. He grabbed Victoria's arm and dragged her out the driver's side door. He shoved her against the side of the truck and snarled at her, "Not one word, not even a sound or I'll make sure that friend of yours, Daina, has an accident just like your old man."

He drug her towards the big green ship and forced her to hide so they could see anyone coming out or going in. "I have a plan that will make millions. We just have to wait for the right moment."

Victoria huddled next to him feeling sick. His words about her father had snatched any hope that his death had not been murder away. _'Oh Daddy'_ she cried silently. She thought about trying to take his gun away and alerting the men of I.R. but his threat towards Daina kept her silent.

After about half an hour they heard movement coming from the ship. A door slid open and four young men emerged looking slightly tired and disheveled. Victoria's heart constricted in fear of what Jack had planned for those men.

Jack reached over and placed a hand over her mouth pushing her against the rock she was sitting next to. "Remember not a sound, or it won't be only Daina that dies tonight."

--

Scott stretched and groaned when his back popped sickeningly, "Man I'm glad we were able to get a couple hours sleep. Now all I need is a hot shower and some of Onaha's wonderful cooking then it's back to bed, for at least a month."

John laughed, "You and me both. I didn't think we would ever get that blaze under control. I see the firefighters have already headed home."

Virgil squinted in the fading light. "Well they did a good job of getting it put out the rest of the way and Scott told them to head on home. They worked hard today, they're a very dedicated group, and they deserved some rest too."

Alan walked over and leaned into Scott, "I vote we head home right now, I feel like a herd of elephants ran over me."

Scott laughed and hugged his baby brother, "I second that one, and it was a herd of hippos and elephants because they mowed me down too."

They all laughed at that and after making sure they had all of their equipment, Scott headed around the smoking debris to where he had landed Thunderbird 1, Virgil, John and Alan all turned back towards Thunderbird 2 unaware they had uninvited guests.

--

Jack waited until the men had moved a few yards away before he dragged Victoria in to the ship. He moved inside and after pushing her into a small closet and locking her, in he hid beside the door. He didn't have to wait long. Virgil and John entered first oblivious to the danger behind them. It wasn't until they heard Alan gasp that they turned and gaped at the sight before them.

Alan had been deep in thought about seeing Tin-Tin tomorrow she had been gone for three months on her stint in Thunderbird 5. Gordon was training to man base and had stayed home for this one. He didn't realize the danger he was in until a strong arm snaked about his chest and pinned his arms to his sides 

and the cold barrel of a gun pressed into his temple. He stared in wide eyed terror at his two brothers who were now staring in surprise.

Virgil couldn't believe what he was seeing, some big brute, with black hair and huge arms, was holding his baby brother and pressing a gun to his head. "Let him go!"

John's heart constricted at the sight of his youngest brother being threatened with a gun. Alan's blue eyes were huge with terror. "Don't hurt him please. What do you want?"

Jack laughed and tightened his hold on the young man, boy really, causing him to gasp. "Oh nothing really just this ship of yours and you. Now, how about Shorty there, going and letting my soon to be bride out of that closet." He motioned towards Virgil.

Virgil looked at the closet door suspiciously and didn't move at first.

Jack growled and pushed the gun harder into Alan's temple causing him to cry out in pain. "Move it flyboy or your friend here starts having a really bad day.

Virgil raised his arms. "Okay, okay I'm going just don't hurt him." He went and opened the door and gasped. A young woman with jet black hair and deep blue eyes, stood there with tears in her eyes. Virgil noticed the bruises here and there on her pale skin; a real ugly looking one peeked out from under the sleeve of her shirt.

Jack backed up until his back was against the wall and shifted so he could tighten his hold on the boy. "Get over here Victoria. Now!"

Victoria stepped out of the closet and turned angrily towards Jack intending to tell him off but gasped instead. "Jack no, he's just a boy let him go, please Jack don't do this."

Jack shook his head. "Don't push me Victoria I'll hurt this kid if you push me just once more. Now get over here."

Victoria knew he meant what he said and moved to stand beside him. She turned and looked at the other two men in the room, she couldn't stand to see the terror in the boy's face anymore it was breaking her heart. The man who had let her out of the closet had chestnut hair and deep brown eyes; he had a panicked expression on his face. _'He probably thought I would stand my ground and get his friend hurt'_. The other man had white blond hair and crystal blue eyes; he just stared at her stunned.

John hadn't been prepared for this turn of events. The young woman looked as if she had been through h--. She was pale and the terror in her eyes mirrored Alan's. John fervently hoped Scott would realize something was wrong and come investigate.

Jack smirked down at Victoria, he had her and she knew it, he might keep the kid around after selling the ship and the other two men to the highest bidder, she would do anything to keep the kid safe. He shifted his position again and pointed at each of the other men in turn. "Which one of you is the pilot?" When he didn't receive an immediate response he forced the boy's head back with the muzzle of his gun gaining another cry of pain from him. "Don't think I won't do it gentlemen, I will still have the two of you to make my money off of."

John hissed in fear and anger when the man forced Alan's head back. He could already see a welt forming just below Alan's chin where the gun had dug into his tender skin.

Virgil stepped forward hands up. "Me, I'm the pilot. I'm the one you want."

Jack laughed. "Wrong I want all of you, I see you have cuffs attached to your belts give them to Victoria along with the guns, now, both of you."

Both Virgil and John moved immediately to do what he said so that Alan wouldn't be hurt again. Victoria took the items and waited for the next instructions even though she knew what they would be.

Jack lowered the gun and smirked at them. "Very good gentlemen you learn quickly, now, Blondie, have a seat over there and strap yourself in wouldn't want you to get hurt when we take off."

John sat down in the seat nearest him and strapped in all the while keeping an eye on the man holding Alan. _'Scott please, we need you.'_

Jack laughed. "Victoria cuff our young friend and then put a cuff on one of our pilot's wrists."

If Victoria wondered about the order she didn't say anything, she moved over to John and after looking at him apologetically she gently put the cuffs on his wrists and then moved over to Virgil. Taking his left hand she gently cuffed his wrist then turned back to Jack.

Jack leered at her. "See already the obedient wife. Now come get the boy's cuffs off his belt and cuff him."

Her eyes flared at his statement but she quickly masked it not wanting to set him off again. She moved over and after giving the boy what she hoped was an encouraging smile she reached down to take his cuffs from his belt, her eyes widened when she saw something else there too.

Jack remembered the guns all of a sudden, jerking back suddenly, taking Alan with him, he glared at her. "Not planning on using his gun are you, sweetheart? Take the gun and throw it out the door and then get the cuffs, be good and the boy will stay safe."

Victoria jumped when Jack suddenly moved and looked up at him in surprise. The venom in his voice made her shiver. She nodded and stepped closer to Alan so her body hid her actions. Reaching down with both hands she chucked the gun making sure it hit something to make noise on its way out and then she turned to look at Jack expectantly all the while tucking her prize into the band at the back of her jeans.

Jack swore softly and rolled his eyes. "Get the cuffs, Victoria, and put them on the kid."

She nodded and as she reached for them saw Alan frown at being called 'a kid', smiling to herself she retrieved the cuffs and after whispering 'sorry' to him she gently placed the cuffs on him and then stepped back away from them.

Jack smiled. "Very good Victoria didn't know a cop's brat could follow directions so well. Now have a seat in the chair behind you and strap in I definitely don't want anything to happen to you. "

* * *

Victoria backed up and sat down never taking her eyes off Jack. Once seated she slowly strapped herself in, paying close attention to the straps workings.

Jack watched her until she finished then turning to Virgil he waved the gun. "Okay flyboy let's get this thing in the air. I'm ready to go and make my fortune."

Virgil glared at Jack and then after checking Alan over, turned and headed to the cockpit.

Jack followed dragging Alan with him by the arm, "Be good kiddies, while me and Jr. here go and keep an eye on our pilot. Oh and don't try anything, like I said I only need two of you. That goes for you to Victoria, wouldn't want the kid's death on your conscience now would you?" Jack first glared at John then smirked in Victoria's direction before continuing to drag Alan towards the cockpit.

Victoria looked over and met John's eyes for a moment before leaning her head back and closing her eyes, _'only a little bit longer, I promise.'_

John watched her for a few more minutes alarm spreading through him he had seen her take something from Alan's belt and hide it behind her. As much as he wanted this all to end he was terrified for his little brother's life. He knew she was planning on doing something and wasn't sure what he should do. '_Scott hurry up please.'_

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them Scott had come back over to check on them and had happened upon the scene just Jack had asked Virgil to open the closet. _'His soon to be bride? What the heck is going on?'_

Scott had to force himself to remain where he was when he heard Alan cry out in pain. He watched through narrowed eyes as Virgil opened the door and stepped back. Scott's eyes widened at the site of the young woman emerging from the closet. From the looks of her she was definitely not a willing participant in this. He appreciated the fact that she didn't balk at the guys orders for Alan's sake.

He jumped when a voice sounded in his ear. "Scott do you read me, Scott are you there? We have some trouble. Come in Scott." Jeff called.

Scott moved away from the door some so as not to be heard. "I'm here Dad, and I know I was going to check on them before lift -off and got here just when that creep made Virgil open the closet to let the girl out. How long have you been watching?"

Jeff sighed slightly, "The whole time I was worried about how tired you all looked and I wanted to check on you. I couldn't get a signal through to you until now. What do you think we should do now, s……….you b--!"

Scott snuck quickly back up to the door just as Jack forced Alan's head back with the gun. He clenched his fists when Alan cried out again. _'This guy is definitely going down. Hang in there Alan."_

Jeff came back on. "Sorry son, who is this guy? Never mind, I want you to get aboard Thunderbird 1 and follow them. Don't try anything at this point I'm afraid of what he will do to Alan."

Scott closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. "I could offer myself as a trade for Alan and send him home in Thunderbird 1. John, Virgil and I could figure out something."

Jeff was suprisingly calm when he came back on a few seconds later, "Negative Scott, I don't think this guy will let Alan go and then he would have you too. Just get in the air and contact Virgil as if nothing is wrong , take off first then double back out of site and follow them. Keep me apprised of the situation. And son, be careful."

Scott moved quickly back to his ship. "F.A.B. dad and I will."

* * *

Virgil moved into the cockpit and paused beside his chair.

Jack dragged Alan in with him and pulled the boy in front of him once again pinning Alan's arms to his side. "Fix this door so it stays open, if I know Victoria, the minute it shuts the little spit fire will start something. Hurry up." For emphasis he tightened his hold on Alan hard enough to elicit a gasp from the boy.

Virgil glared at the guy as he moved quickly to comply, "Give me a second will you I'm going, there's no need to hurt him."

Jack snorted. "Aw how cute acting all brotherly like, don't worry he's relatively unharmed for the moment. Now sit down and cuff yourself to the steering mechanism."

Virgil glanced worriedly at Alan, noticing his pale face and terrified eyes; he moved quickly to his chair and locked the cuff so as to give him movement for piloting. Everyone jumped when a voice came over the speakers.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2 come in Virgil. Are you ready to head back to the farm?" Scott's voice asked.

* * *

Jack clapped a hand over Alan's mouth and hissed at Virgil. "Nice and easy now flyboy, one wrong word and the next sound your friend will hear will be the kids last. Answer him like you always do."

Virgil's head snapped around at Alan's sudden muffled cry, Jack had one hand over Alan's mouth and he dug the gun into Alan's ribs. Alan's eyes were clenched shut and his hands were clenched by his side. "Don't, I'm not going to try anything, ease up on him, I promise not to do anything!"

For a moment Jack didn't move then he slowly relaxed, pulling the gun away from Alan's side though he kept his hand over the boy's mouth. "Good, hurry up and answer him."

Virgil looked at Alan again and saw with relief that Alan was relatively okay. He nodded at the look of gratitude in his brother's eyes before turning to answer Scott. "Ten Four Scott, all set. Have you notified Base leader of our departure?" Virgil smiled to himself and waited for Scott's answer. To a stranger Scott had sounded fine and happy but Virgil would have known even without the code words that Scott knew something was up. _'Way to go big bro!'_

Scott growled as he watched Alan being manhandled again. Getting himself under control he waited for Virgil's response and smiled when it came. _'That's right little brother I'm here for you.'_ He took a deep breath and then answered back. "Great I'll head out ahead to gain clearance for you. I'll keep an **'eye'** out for when you get there, we'll head** 'around back'** and **'chase'** some pizza down with a **'couple'** of beers."

Virgil had to fight not to show any reaction to the message. "Ten Four Virgil out." Virgil pretended to check the instruments for a moment as he thought about the message. 'Eye' 'around back' and 'chase' meant Scott was going to double back and follow them. 'Couple' could only mean that Dad knew too and that they were both on it. _'Hallelujah!'_

Jack smiled the other one was heading out first and leaving them to follow this is going to work perfectly, not a hitch. "Alright lift off after him but don't follow right away. Whatever direction he goes we're going the opposite, got it flyboy?"

Virgil schooled his expression before turning to Jack. "Sure no problem, now could you let my friend go, you both need to be strapped in?"

Jack removed his hand from Alan's mouth and was pushing him towards the seat away from the door when all of a sudden Thunderbird's jets fired up startling him. He snatched Alan back towards him and glared out the window. "Just take her up easy once he's gone your friend can sit down."

* * *

Alan was relieved to be away from the guy and was so statled by the guy's reaction to Thunderbird 1 that he yelped in surprise.

John couldn't stop himself when he heard Alan cry out. "ALAN!" Softly cursing he closed his eyes hoping he hadn't just made things worse for his little brother. He opened them as he heard a scuffling noise and found that by lifting up and craning his neck he could look behind him towards the cockpit.

Jack cursed when he heard John's voice and after getting a better grip on Alan pulled him towards the open door. "Alright flyboy sit tight and keep quiet while I check on our other guests. Come on kid let's go show your other friend that everything's just rosy so he'll shut up."

Alan almost moaned out loud, _'not again', why had Scott left them, hadn't he noticed something wasn't right and what was with the crap he and Virgil were spoutin over the radio'_. If he hadn't still been so shell-shocked he would have been able to put everything together, but he couldn't seem to get past having this guy rough him up. If he hadn't been so scared he probably would have fought back by now.

Virgil watched as they left the room, _'oh no Alan don't lose it now, Scott knows we're in trouble just hang on a little longer. Please sprout.'_ He knew that look it was usually followed by a full force blow-out. 

Virgil jerked on his restraints without thinking about what he was doing, he hissed in pain as the cuffs dug into his wrist. _'Smart going Virgil, ole boy, break your wrist and really mess things up.'_

* * *

Jack dragged the boy, who had by this time begun struggling, back towards where Victoria and John were. "Keep still boy before I have to knock some sense into you." He dragged a still struggling Alan over in front of John after a quick glance at Victoria, who appeared to have fallen asleep.

He spun Alan around and raising his hand to strike grabbed the boy by the front of his uniform. "I had planned to show your friend how good everything was but your just like Victoria always pushing until I have to punish you."

John gasped and surged up against the straps that held him in his seat. "No don't!"

Alan tensed and closed his eyes, and tried to put his arms up in order to protect himself. "John, help me!"

They were all startled by a cold voice from behind Jack. "Hey Jack."

Jack spun around in surprise and was hit full in the face by a large and heavy flashlight, dropping the gun and releasing Alan, he raised his hands to his face and was thrown backward by a spinning side kick to the gut. Falling back his head struck the side of a cabinet and his whole world went black.

* * *

John just sat dumbfounded staring at the young woman standing in a fighting stance raised hands clenched in front of her, panting slightly and glaring at the unconscious man on the floor. "Don't you ever call me a cop's brat!"

Virgil's scream for Alan broke her out of her thoughts. "Be right back he sounds like he's losing it." She scooped up Jack's gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans and ran to the cockpit.

When she reached the cockpit she saw Virgil struggling with the cuffs and still calling out to Alan. She heard another voice trying to calm the young man without any success. "Virgil, son it's okay Alan is fine, Virgil can you hear me?"

Victoria moved swiftly to his side and wrapping both arms around Virgil she spoke in a soothing tone while trying to keep Virgil from hurting himself. "Hey it's okay, really your brother is fine, they both are."

Virgil stopped struggling and his head snapped up to stare at her with tears in his eyes. She heard the voice gasp. Smiling at Virgil she continued to speak softly. "If you pay attention it's pretty easy to spot. The fear I saw in both your eyes was too much even for a best friend. Now if you could tell me where the keys are to these things we can get them off of you, um, and where the first aid kit is."

She looked up when the voice called out again in fear. "Virgil, what's wrong are you okay? Virgil?"

Virgil seemed to be beyond comprehension at that moment so she answered the voice for him. "He's okay sir, just roughed up the skin on his wrist pretty good. Nothing a little T.L.C. won't fix. Could you tell me where the keys are I'm afraid Virgil and probably Alan have had just about enough for one day."

She heard a strangled sigh then the voice answered. "Young lady I don't know who you are but I want to sincerely thank you for what you have done tonight."

Alan's cry of fear stopped her from replying. "D--, Virgil don't move."

She moved carefully to the door, the gun held close in front of her just like her father's buddies had trained her to do.

She glanced back at the sound of the voice pleading to her. "Please hurry he's coming to and Alan can't seem to get John unstrapped."

* * *

Without answering she spun facing the med bay, arms locked out in front of her. She hated guns that was why she had moved to martial arts and became a black belt in two different ones. Unfortunately Jack usually got the upper hand by surprising her and he outweighed her by at least 180 pounds. He was a body builder that loved to use his brute force on anybody he could.

Her late father's police buddies had taken her in secret and trained her as best as they could. She understood why they helped her in secret, with Jack's uncle being the judge and owning 75 percent of the county, it caused many people to tremble. Well she had had enough if he had touched either one of them again she would take whatever action necessary to keep him from doing it again. She moved swiftly towards where she had left them.

Stepping back she braced her back against the wall and took aim at Jack's slowly standing form. "Don't move Jack, I'm warning you." Out of the corner of her eye she could see both John and Alan struggling with the straps.

Jack stiffened and slowly turned around glaring at her. "You are going to pay for this little stunt, you'll be lucky if you survive this time. I don't believe you have the guts." He took a step towards Alan who was too preoccupied trying to free his brother to notice.

Victoria shifted slightly and her finger tightened slightly. "You know nothing about me, never have. Now don't move! You're going to prison this time, hopefully for good. I don't think the world is going to take too kindly to you harming their heroes. Even your illustrious uncle the judge won't be able to save you this time."

They both started at the sound of Thunderbird 1 coming in for a landing. She never took her eyes off of him and the gun never wavered. Both were still glaring at each other when Scott charged in.

Scott slid to a halt taking in the scene before him. Dad had been frantic that he get there quickly so seeing both Alan and John struggling with the straps on his chair seeming oblivious to what was going on around him startled him. He looked from Jack to Victoria and back again in surprise.

Victoria never took her eyes off Jack. "Not to be rude but if you have some of those cuffs please restrain the jerk," came the short, tightly spoken request.

John froze and looking up gazed wide eyed a minute before reaching out and stilling Alan's frantic movements.

Scott nodded and moving around the man keeping out of her line of fire, "Hands behind your head, now!" he snapped.

Jack looked for a moment like he was going to try and fight his way out, but seeing Victoria's calm and chilling expression he gave up silently.

* * *

Scott relished the feeling of snapping the cuffs down on the brute's wrists, maybe a little too forcefully. Deciding not to take any chances he pulled his keys out and looking in Victoria's direction tossed them to her. "Would you be so kind as to set my friends free."

Relaxing slightly she lowered the gun and caught the keys smiling, "Sure I know your **'brothers'** would appreciate that." She laughed at the look of pure shock on his face.

Moving slowly and keeping the gun handy in case Jack got really stupid, she slipped up beside Alan who was clinging to John. "Hey Alan, how are you doing, how about we get those cuffs off and get your brothers free, okay?" she gently reached over and pried his hands from John's uniform and began undoing the cuffs. Once his were off she tossed them to Scott, "Here use these too, use them all."

Scott just laughed and complied with her wishes.

Just as Victoria had freed one of John's hands she was startled when Alan who had been quietly watching her, threw himself at her sobbing and knocking her back on her butt and up against a nearby chair. "Whoa, hey it's okay." Handing John the keys she wrapped her arms around Alan just as she had Virgil and began talking to him in a soft low tone.

She rocked him slightly back and forth for a moment before looking up at John suddenly. "Oh no Virgil, he's still trapped in the cockpit. His wrist is hurt and he was pretty zoned out. You'd better get in there, I'll take care of Alan."

John smiled for the first time in hours and nodded. Quickly freeing himself from the remaining cuff then the straps he rose and quickly moved toward the cockpit calling out to Virgil as he went. "Virgil, hey bro everything's fine now. Let's get you out of those cuffs. It's alright I'm right here." John gently pulled Virgil into his arms after freeing his wrist and held him while he sobbed against his chest. "Go ahead little brother let it all out."

Scott shoved a fuming Jack into a nearby chair and strapped him in tightly. Then he moved over and crouched down beside Alan and Victoria. He gently ruffled Alan's hair. "Hey sprout, I didn't leave you, you know, Dad and I both were monitoring everything and I was going to be right behind you all the way. There's no way I would have ever left you, any of you."

Alan slowly sat up and then threw his arms around Scott's neck. "I know it's just….just that I was so scared. He was going to...to sell us...and we'd never see you, Dad, or Gordon again." With that he broke into a fresh bought of sobs and clung to Scott even tighter.

* * *

Victoria disentangled herself from Alan and standing made her way over to stand in front of Jack. "I hope they throw away the key." Then she turned and looking around for a minute found the first aid kit. After glancing towards Scott who was gently rocking his little brother she moved towards the cockpit.

She moved silently into the room and crouched down beside John and Virgil, who had given into an exhausted sleep. Being very gentle she cleaned and bandaged his wrist without waking him. Once finished looked up to find John staring at her with a curious expression on his face. She smiled and whispered so as not to awaken Virgil. "So now that your pilot has flown to slumber land who is going fly you home?"

John smiled back and also whispered. "We all know how to handle every craft in our fleet. So to answer your question I will be and you're coming with us. Our um boss called the authorities and after they pick up the devil incarnate back there, we'll be on our way. I'm afraid that because of our need for secrecy that our boss will need to speak with you in person. What?" he frowned.

Victoria laughed softly, shaking her head, "I can understand why your **'father '** would like to speak to me. I don't mind going with you and seeing him." With that she rose and taking the first aid kit quietly left the room.

* * *

John sat stunned watching her go and started at Virgil's sleepy voice. "Well she's certainly different and smart. And she likes you. Can we go home now?" John just laughed softly and got to his feet. He lifted his brother up and carried him back to the room they had all slept in earlier and tucked him into one of the bunks. "Sure thing Virgil."

Scott smiled when he saw John carry Virgil back to the back to put him in one of the bunks looking down at Alan's sleeping form he decided it was time he did the same with this brother. After getting Alan settled he came out and the three of them stood in the doorway watching the police vehicles approach.

Victoria whistled softly, "Wow I think there are cops from ten different counties heading this way. This ought to be interesting." When she made to move out and greet them, both of the brother's stopped her.

Scott leaned forward and whispered, "We need you to wait out of sight, its' for your protection as much as it is to maintain our secrecy. Dad found out about our friend over there and about you. He doesn't want to take the chance of Jack's uncle possibly getting him off and him coming after you. Maybe you could sit with Virgil and Alan, we'd feel better knowing they're not alone." He flashed that charming Tracy smile that always seemed to work. Looking from one brother to the other she finally shook her head and headed to the back to wait with Alan and Virgil. John and Scott both sighed with relief before heading out to speak with the officers. It turned out to be a good thing she had hidden herself since the infamous judge himself showed up.

* * *

Judge Maxwell Victor glared at the two men accusing his nephew of all these heinous accusations. He ranted and raved until John brought out the security tape they had taken. Giving it to one of the officers John stated that due to their great need of secrecy some of the views of the inside of Thunderbird 2 was blurred out but the people and actions were clear as a bell. He still wasn't sure how Brains did it, but was just glad he had.

* * *

They returned to the ship and hour later to find Victoria asleep, she was sitting on Alan's bunk leaned up against the wall. Alan's head was pillowed in her lap and he clutched her hand and her other hand was being clutched by Virgil in the neighboring bunk.

Scott shook his head. "Now what, she can't ride all the way home like that, she'll get hurt."

John chuckled, "I'm not waking her; you didn't see her spinning back kick. Nope we'll just have to fly home slowly." With that John turned and headed back to the cockpit to begin the pre-flight systems check and tell his dad they were on their way home, finally. He laughed all the way there after seeing Scott's look of disbelief. Just wait until he saw the security feed himself. Virgil was right, she is different and he fully intended on exploring all those differences for himself. John Glenn Tracy smiled all the way back to the island, looking forward to his pending investigations.

* * *

There will be a couple of sequels to this story as John and Victoria find out about each other, themselves and have a few more adventures I.R. style. Coming soon the sequel "Close to you"


End file.
